


Two Minus One

by lferion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Real Events, Poetry, aloneness, numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Loss





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/531295.html) on Fan Flashworks for the challenge 'Numbers'.

No words I say will speak  
to the loneliness of one alone that was  
a part of two.

No songs I sing will ease  
The grief of such a loss


End file.
